vgstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Law
The following are all sentences you can apply to prisoners during your work as a member of Security as well as the standard operational procedures that you are expected to follow. This is just a guideline and you aren't forced to follow it to the letter, but if you don't you should expect tons of conflicts with other people. Standard Operational Procedures Standard Arrest Procedure Some criminals can be significantly more dangerous than others and as such Security is expected to use the safest possible approaches while trying to stay reasonable. When a suspect is set to arrest : * If you see someone who doesn't look suspicious at all set to arrest, your first reaction should be to ask over the Security radio channel why they are set to that status. Usually people forget to remove the arrest status to people they have already dealt with and we don't want Security personnel arresting people who were recently freed or cleared of their charges. If you are told they committed a crime (and preferably what crime precisely) or you don't get a response in 10 seconds or so, continue. * As the suspect doesn't look dangerous at first glance, approach them and tell them what they did (if you know) and tell them that they are under arrest, then start applying hancuffs. If they run off then you can charge them with Resisting Arrest or Sparking a Manhunt and if they don't resist you can always be clement. * Sometimes suspects set on arrest clearly seem dangerous, notably those owning unauthorized gear, having blood-stains on their clothing or roaming around Maintenance. They are probably set on arrest for a good reason and should most likely be checked anyways. It's recommended to arrest them directly, ignoring all peaceful approaches unless you are already outnumbering them. Calling for backup might be a good idea, either immediately or as soon as you're losing control of the situation. When a suspect is not set on arrest : * You have hopefully spotted a suspect who committed a crime. First of all, check how severe the crime is. If it's something minor and easily reparable, tell them what they have done first and try to deal with it in a civic manner. Sometimes it's just a case of self-defense or people attempting to recover stolen items. If you think that arresting them is the best option then tell them they are under arrest and handcuff them, then pull them to the Brig and detail their charges. If they run off, charge them with an additional Resisting Arrest or Sparking a Manhunt when they are caught. It's simple enough and Security is expected to attempt peaceful approaches whenever possible. * If the crime is something more severe like Assault, B&E or Theft then arrest them immediately using your Stun Baton (or Taser if they are running away). It's recommended that you ask for backup over the Security channel if the arrest goes south or you have a loaded crime scene and/or multiple crimes being committed. In those cases, a peaceful approach will usually fail and put you and any victims at risk. * Finally, suspects might own unauthorized gear or be covered in blood, but they aren't set on arrest (maybe the situation just wasn't reported to Security or wasn't noticed outright). In that situation, a peaceful approach is dangerous as well. If the suspect looks to be minding their own business, use your hailer or tell them verbally to stop and get it sorted out. If they keep running, force them to answer to you with your Taser and a pair of handcuffs (remember to pull them to immobilize them once handcuffed). NOTE : Always remember that you can only charge suspects with Resisting Arrest or Sparking a Manhunt if they are actively and continuously avoiding to be arrested and the arrest was legal and announced (unless it is clear the suspect is fleeing from you because you are out to arrest him) * For minor criminals, avoid using your Taser Gun unless they are running away (your Stun Baton is preferable to neutralize people seeing how flash protection can be common and hard to spot). You can always find them later and charge them with Resisting Arrest or Sparking a Manhunt even if they manage to slip away, so no need to rile up the whole station and fill the hallways with Taser shots. Standard Brig Procedure Detailed below is the Standard Brig Procedure that most people will expect you to use : * Update your fellow Security Officers every time an arrest is made or a situation is ruled out, preferably before even arriving at the Brig. The Warden will be happy to update the Security Records for you and prepare a cell for any incoming prisoner and this will usually avoid gross misunderstandings (especially if you are the kind who leaves a cuffed prisoner in the hallway and runs back to patrol). * If the suspect wasn't set on Arrest, do it now just in case there is a problem. * Head to the Brig with your suspect by pulling him. * Once you arrive look for the Warden. He will usually be happy to deal with prisoners himself since his job consists of guarding the Brig and handling prisoners. If he isn't here, ask for his presence over the Security channel, and continue if he doesn't show up. Note that if a Warden indeed is here to process the prisoners, you should stop here and go back on patrol. * If you are certain the suspect committed the crime he is charged with and you know about the exact details then send him to a Brig Cell. Remember to set his status to Incarcerated with the HUD Sunglasses or the Security Records. * If you need to search your prisoner pull them to Interrogation, buckle them on the chair and strip their backpack, pockets, belt and any coat that contains storage space. Search those thoroughly and confiscate any item they shouldn't own. Remember to contact the respective owners so that they can retrieve them, or failing that keep them safe until needed. * Go to one of the Brig Cell wings, set an appropriate time for his sentence and pull him inside * Open the Prisoner Locker and carefully review what he is wearing. * If you haven't already, strip his backpack, tool-belt and ID if it has Brig access. Emptying his pockets might be a good idea too. Put them all in the locker. * OPTIONAL : The orange prisoner clothing in the lockers can also be used for regular sentences. Usually, doing it for sentences under 10 minutes will get you yelled at. * Close and lock the locker again and buckle them down on the bed. * Open the interaction menu and unhandcuff them with a flash in hand. Flash them once the handcuffs come off to make sure they don't pounce off the bed and smash you in the face. * Pick up the handcuffs and leave the cell. Activate the timer. * If there's any confiscated equipment in Interrogation, don't forget to put it in a locker in Evidence Storage. Put them in Evidence Bags for extra style points. * Since a Warden isn't here and you had to do all of this (unless you are the Warden) you should most likely stay in the Brig waiting for your prisoner's time to be up. Remember to completely update his Security Records and check the cameras if you are really bored. * When the sentence is about to end, update his status to Released and go back to the Brig Cell. * When the timer runs out the Brig Cell will open and the locker will be unlocked automatically. The prisoner is now allowed to get his equipment back from the locker. Tell him to do so if he doesn't know. * Let the suspect sort his inventory again, and then accompany him outside. He will usually be happy to leave the Brig and won't mind you opening the doors for him. Drag him outside and buckle him on one of the lobby chairs if he is braindead or catatonic. * Now that the prisoner is released, make sure his status is on Released (don't put it to "None" so that he can be booked as a repeat offender properly) and then go back on patrol. Note that from time to time the suspect might have to be questioned either because the charges against him aren't enough to sentence him or because he has resisted a random search. In that case, bring him to Interrogation and search him using the above method, then either release him if there are no more charges against him or apply the appropriate sentence. NOTE : Any time spent in the Brig from the time where the person is properly charged and is being processed counts towards their sentence. The cell timer will automatically count down for you even if it isn't activated, so if you have to give them medical attention or interrogate them try to set it beforehand for long sentences (for short sentences under 3 minutes, save yourself some time and release them once done) If the suspect is to be permanently arrested : * Make absolutely certain that you have authorization. The Warden, Head of Security or at absolute worst the Captain should usually be contacted, you cannot put someone in Perma from your own initiative. * Head to the lockers in the Perma Wing, grab the prisoner clothes already inside and drop them nearby. Drag the prisoner over the locker and strip everything off him. NOTE : Permanent prisoners are authorized to have headsets and headgear that doesn't protect from space and allowing them to keep those will minimize risks of rebellion. * Dress them in prisoner attire, close and lock the locker and drag them to Perma proper. * Enter the Perma area and buckle your prisoner to a bed. * Flash them, unhandcuff them, take the handcuffs and leave. NOTE : Prisoners put in Perma tend to be little shits (usually because they are Traitors or are in there for a good reason). No-one will mind if you remove the soap (every single person ever will try to throw it at your feet to slip you, strip you and escape) and move the gear in Execution so that prisoners can't break the window and loot it. Note however that going any further in preventing prisoner escape (other than checking on them ever so often via camera or physically) will usually be taken as powergaming and might get you in trouble with the gods. NOTE : In the event that Perma is damaged (usually from an earlier break-out or a meteor) the Isolation Cell can be considered. You can also store people who are being shit and tried to either break out and beat the shit out of you there if you can't authorize their execution. Additional information regarding sentencing and Brig handling * Security Officers can exceptionally permanently arrest someone if there is no-one to authorize it (the Captain does not need to be directly consulted in those cases). Note that you will naturally be expected to back up your sentencing when needed. * The Detective should never arrest people on his own unless there is no Security Team present to deal with people or his life is directly in danger (and even then, you should most likely just shoot and run). You are an Investigator, not a Film Noir Justicier. * The Warden, Head of Security and Captain are authorized to escalate any timed sentence within a reasonable frame into a life sentence, with parole staying an option. They are of course expected to back up their sentencing. * The Captain is the only individual on the station who can authorize an execution or forced cyborgization without a trial as long as a life sentence is in question. Forced cyborgization is always preferable and should be attempted whenever possible or requested. * All Security personnel are allowed to carry out an execution or forced cyborgization after a proper trial. * The Head of Personnel has absolutely no authority over the Brig unless he is an acting Captain in the absence of the former one. * The Warden usually has authority over anything happening over the Brig, but his orders can be overridden by the Head of Security, whose orders can then be overriden by the Captain. * While sentences can be lowered depending on circumstances, crimes cannot be pardoned entirely. Doing so is an Abuse of Power and should be reported to either a Head, or directly to Centcomm if a Head is performing it and refuses to hear reason. * Context means everything. In dire situations, arresting someone for breaking into E.V.A. when he needs a suit to survive a station-wide depressurization, or arresting a Paramedic for intruding into the Captain's Quarters with authorization from the AI to retrieve the dead Captain is an easy way to get yourself lynched by a crowd of blood-thirsty Assistants. You are not a law-applying machine but a human being, so try to be smart and avoid seeing crimes everywhere. * In case of a conflict between sentences (for instance Theft and Grand Theft), apply the higher one and cancel out the other. Note that stacking different sentences (Murder and Grand Theft) is fine although Perma is preferable for extreme streaks of crime. * Sentences themselves also don't stack. Consider upgrading sentences but don't apply a Theft or Assault sentence multiple times. At worst, find a middle ground and apply a custom sentence. Use of Lethal Force As a member of the station's Security force, you are trained for and equipped with the latest in non-lethal weaponry and techniques. However, while you are expected to use those techniques whenever possible, a few cases will usually force you to use lethal weaponry (usually obtained from the Armory with authorization of the Warden or Head of Security). Situations in which the use of lethal force is permitted : * Dangerous Enemies of the Corporation : Wizards, Vampires and Changelings fall under this category. Even if unarmed they are always considered able and willing of using lethal force. It's more than justified to kill them on sight as attempting to subdue and arrest would pose a severe risk. Note that confirmation of their status is critical, killing someone over suspicion of them being a Changeling will get you in trouble quickly. * Non-lethal weapons ineffective : Hostile Mechs, Cyborgs and Hulks are mostly immune to non-lethal weaponry and destroying them might be the only way to deal with them. In addition, dangerous criminals who are behind windows (which let lasers through but not stun bolts) can be shot with lethal weaponry if they don't surrender. Criminals that are breaking into secure areas from Space can also be shot as performing a space arrest without E.V.A. gear is nigh impossible. * Armed and Dangerous : If the criminal is in possession of dangerous melee weaponry, stun weaponry or lethal weaponry and you suspect they are going to use them against you lethal force is permitted. Hostile Traitors and Nuclear Operatives fall under this category. Note that due to the way fighting works in this game, stun weaponry in the hands of someone whose intention is hostile is considered lethal. * Multiple Hostiles : It can be extremely dangerous and difficult to arrest multiple hostiles such as Cultists or Revolutionaries. If you are being mobbed and stun weaponry isn't helping then you are allowed to use your weaponry in an harmful manner to thin the crowd. This should be done if you are alone dealing with this issue but backup or outright retreating is always preferable. Prison Breaks fit in this category as well, especially if the prisoners possess Security gear for a reason or another. Crimes and Sentencing Minor Crimes These crimes carry standard punishments of 5 minutes or less in the Brig. Implants are usually not given to people in this category Medium crimes These crimes carry sentences going from 5 to 10 minutes. Loyalty and Tracking Implants can be given to any prisoners who committed crimes in this category. Major Crimes These crimes go from 10 minutes to a life sentence and can justify cyborgification or execution. Loyalty, Tracking and Chemical implants can be given to any prisoners who commit crimes in this category within reason. Modifiers and Special Situations Implants Prisoners might be implanted in order to reduce their sentence and prevent further crimes. They might request to be implanted, or Security might forcibly implant them. Both cases will usually reduce their sentence or pardon them outright. Implants can also downgrade a life sentence in specific cases. Keep in mind however that implants aren't fool-proof. Loyalty implants can be used for all types of crimes over 5 minutes, Tracking Implants should only be used if the prisoner has a sentence above 10 minutes and Chemical Implants are usually only justified by life sentences. Any member of Security is allowed to use them although only the Warden and above has access to them.